After School John x Reader (Lemon)
by Scarlett Joker
Summary: After school things get interesting very interesting


Readers P.O.V

"Ughhhhhhhh why won't he just ask me out so we can have 20 billion kids?!" I whined "...Ummm _don't you think that is a bit far fetched". My best friend Arianna said me and her were face timing like we do everyday. Arianna has help me through so many situations and dealt with all of my crap for so long. Sometimes I wonder how she puts up with me well she is amazing after all."How are guys even gonna have kids if you can't talk to him" she said in a calm voice. "Well I don't know just seduce him with my awkwardness"." Of course _it's gonna exactly work like that no one can resist awkwardness".  
~~~Time skip to the next day~~~  
*at school during science*  
I look at where John is sitting watching him and Arianna talking. I wonder what they are talking about. Next thing I see is Arianna gasping and covering her mouth and looking at me and back to him. She whispered some words to him and then he screamed really. threatened to throw him out of class. I was about ready to jump outta my chair and protect my man.

Johns P.O.V

I can't believe what Arianna just told me. I am so glad I told her I like _or I would have never found out she likes me back. I should ask her out but how...oh I got it. But seriously is pissing me off. I mean seriously all I did was yell is it really that bad. On the bright side I see _ looking at me so I turn and wave at her. I feel my face heating up I am probably beet red. Awhhhh she's also red she looks so cute while blushing I wish I could just kiss her.  
~~~Time skip to the end of class~~~  
"_,_,_" I said in a singsong voice to _ I hope she doesn't think I'm a creep now I mean I hardly talk to her. God now my life is ruined." I thought I was your only singing buddy" Jake said in a annoying voice. God the look I sent him he must be terrified for life now it was what the school calls a "Arianna stare". "Oh hi John your my sing buddy too" says a femine voice which immediately snapped me out of my little daydream. God she just called me her singing friend too she just so amazing with her style,looks,scent,attitude,and voice basically everything about her." O-oh yeah I was wondering if you wanna come to my house so we can study, play video games, and eat"I said shaky she's probably gonna say no I mean we aren't even friends yet I am asking her this."OMG really that be so cool I will totally come it'll be amazing".  
~~~~At John's House~~~~  
_ P.O.V  
"Wow your house is big"."Yeah pretty cool here let's go up to my room" he said. When we finally got to his room and he had to go get something out of his bathroom. I Carefully examine everything all the chargers posters and awards. Which was a lot. He comes out we play GTA 5 after we finally rage quit we stand up and stare at each other for what seemed like eternity and I see him bending down and leaning towards me. I go lean up and our lips met one another. It felt like magic a little later he licks my bottom lip for entrance and I grant it. Our tongues battled for dominance our saliva entertwining with eachother. He finally won and explored his new territory. He tasted like strawberries how nice. After awhile of making out he starts nipping on my neck searching for my weak spot. He hit that spot I moaned in pleasure. I feel him grinning against my neck. I feel his hands pulling at the hem of my shirt he clearly finds it a nuisance. So he gives my neck a break and rips off my shirt revealing my favorite bra. "Hmmm my favorite color really works for you" john says in a sexy voice. This sent shivers down my spine. He quickly removes my bra and places his mouth on one nipple and twist and turns the other he soon switches. Because the other was "lonely". He grabs my ass and I twist a leg around him and he slams me against the wall. I experiment and grind against his member. Little did I know that was my biggest mistake. We both moaned and I turned on his member and hardened it in 20 seconds flat. He strips me of everything and takes of his short. I take a long look at his body or was toned yet slender exactly what I like. I am still against the wall and suddenly he carries me to his bed and lays me down. Wastes no time at all to ram a finger in me. God the chills that went down my spine. I reached my climax but John took his fingers out of me leaving me cold. "Awh no fair" I pouted John just chuckled and removed his pants and boxers his member springing to life. I pinned him down quick and put his member in mouth mouth sucking all that could fit and rubbing the parts that didn't. He reached his climax and shot his seed out in my mouth getting all over my face. "Sorry" he mumbles "it's k" I say in a sweet voice as I seductivly lick his seed of my face. His member hardened at this sight. Next thing I know he is straddling me and gets a condom and puts it on he looks at me for approval I nod. He slowly entered and I start welling up tears he kisses my tears away after I get adjusted to his HUGE size. I move my hips sending groans from our throats. John starts thrusting into me "a-a-ahhhh" I scream I was close to my point after I few moments I knew I was coming "J-J-JOHN I AM GOING-" " _". We scream eachothers names in ecstasy. He pulls him self out and collapses on top of me "_" "yes" "I have have always loved you will you be my girlfriend" "I love you too yes". You guys share a kiss before everything turned black.


End file.
